brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Lego Marvel's Avengers 2: The Infinity Saga
Description LEGO Marvel's Avengers 2: The Infinity Saga is the forth installment in the LEGO Marvel Video Game series. It is based off of the films Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home. Take Note Please do not edit or delete this page. I know this might take a while to complete because I'm kinda new at this, but I put a lot of hard work and effort into this project and it really means a lot to me, but you are more than welcome to look at it. Thank you for your cooperation. -DarthSpiderMaul Characters DLC Characters Levels {| !Level!!Playable Characters!!Location(s)!!Enemies!!Bosses |- | * Crossing Bones | * Captain America * Falcon * Black Widow * Scarlet Witch | * Lagos | * Crossbones Henchmen | * Crossbones |- | * The Black Panther | * Captain America * Winter Soldier | * Bucharest | * Police | * Black Panther |- | * Bucky Battle | * Steve Rogers * Agent 13 * Tony Stark * Black Widow * T'Challa | * Joint Counter Terrorist Building | * N/A | * Winter Soldier |- | * Airport Ambush | * Scarlet Witch * Hawkeye * Winter Soldier * Falcon * Captain America * Ant-Man | * New Avengers Facility * Flughafen Leipzig Halle | * N/A | * Vision * Spider-Man * War Machine |- | * Clash of the Avengers | * Black Panther * War Machine * Spider-Man * Vision * Iron Man (Mark 46) * Black Widow | * Flughafen Leipzig Halle | * N/A | * Winter Soldier * Captain America * Hawkeye * Ant-Man |- | * Siberian Showdown | * Captain America * Winter Soldier * Iron Man (Mark 46) | * Hydra Siberian Facility | * N/A | * Iron Man (Mark 46) |- | * Journey to Kamar-Taj | * The Ancient One * Karl Mordo * Stephen Strange | * London * Kamar-Taj | * Zealots | * Kaecilius |- | * The Sorcerer Supreme | * Doctor Strange * Daniel Drumm * Karl Mordo * The Ancient One * Wong | * Sanctum Sanctorum * New York City * Hong Kong | * Zealots | * Kaecilius * Lucian * Kaecilius * Dormammu |- | * Ravagers' Revenge | * Star-Lord (Grey Top) * Gamora * Drax * Rocket Raccoon * Groot (Small) * Nebula | * Sovereign * Space * Berhert | * Sovereign Drones * Ravagers | * Abilisk |- | * Ego's Planet | * Rocket Raccoon * Groot (Ravagers) * Yondu * Nebula * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax * Groot (Small) * Mantis | * Eclector * Ego's Planet | * Ravagers | * Ego |- | * The Average Life of a Spider | * Spider-Man * Iron Man (Mark 47) * Police Officer * Ned Leeds | * Suburbs * Maryland * Washington Monument | * Vulture Henchmen | * Shocker (Jackson Brice) * Vulture * Vulture |- | * Homecoming Night | * Spider-Man * Iron Man (Mark 47) * Spider-Man (Homemade Suit) * Ned Leeds | * Staten Ferry * Midtown Bus Yard * Coney Island | * Vulture Henchmen | * Vulture * Shocker * Vulture |- | * So Much has Happened | * Thor * Skurge * Loki * Thor (Sakaar) * Valkyrie | * Muspelheim * Norway * Sakaar | * Fire Demons *Sakaarans | * Surtur * Hulk (Sakaar) |- | * Ragnarok | * Thor (Ragnarok * Loki * Bruce Banner * Valkyrie * Hulk | * Grandmaster's Palace * Sakaar * Asgard | * Sakaarans * Berserker | * Hela |- | * Klaue | * Black Panther * Nakia * T'Challa (Warrior) * Zuri * Okoye | * Nigeria * Warrior Falls * South Korea | * Klaue Henchmen | * Ulyssws Klaue * M'Baku |- | * The King of Wakanda | * T'Challa (Warrior) * Zuri * Nakia * Okoye * Black Panther (Vibranium) * Shuri | * Warrior Falls * Great Mounds * Wakandans | | * Erik Killmonger * Killmonger (Panther) |- | * Attack on the Statesman | * Thor (Eyepatch) * Hulk * Loki | * Statesman | * Outriders | * Thanos |- | * Battle of Greenwich | * Iron Man (Mark 50) * Bruce Banner * Doctor Strange (IW) * Wong * Spider-Man | * Greenwich Village | * N/A | * Ebony Maw * Cull Obsidian |- | * Ambush in Edinburgh | * Scarlet Witch * Vision * Captain America (IW) * Black Widow (IW) * Falcon (IW) | * Edinburgh * Train Station | * N/A | * Corvus Glaive * Proxima Midnight |- | * Meanwhile in Space | * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax * Mantis * Iron Man (Mark 50) * Iron Spider * Doctor Strange | * Knowhere * Q-Ship * Titan | * N/A | * Thanos (Illusion) * Ebony Maw * Star-Lord * Drax * Mantis |- | * The Elementals | * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Peter Parker * Mysterio * Spider-Man (Stealth Suit) | * Ixtenco, Mexico * Venice, Italy * Prague, Czech Republic | * N/A | * Sandman * Hydro Man * Molten Man |- | * Battle of London | * Spider-Man (Stealth Suit) * Nick Fury * Happy Hogan * MJ * Ned Leeds * Spider-Man (Upgraded Suit) | * Parking Garage * The Queen's Vault * London Bridge | * Stark Drones | * Mysterio * Mysterio Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games Category:Acceptable customs Category:Template